sword_coast_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Community Pack Two
Patch Notes Drow Playable Sub-Race: Players can now create characters using the drow elf sub-race. Players who choose to roll a drow character will also gain access to unique the drow specific racial abilities of faerie fire and darkness. Lolth the Spider Queen will also be selectable as a deity for players who don’t like to play nice. Death Changes: Numerous options have been added to alter the impact of death and dying in SCL. Stabilize Improvements *Stabilize will take longer to perform (about 50% longer) and will now have a visual bar to indicate progress *Stabilize will now be interrupted if the player performing the ability takes damage (This can be disabled from the options menu). Hardcore Options *Option to disallow Stabilize during combat. *Option for party wipes in Dungeon Crawl games to reset the dungeon and completely return players to the party camp (This can be enabled from the DM Board in the camp while setting up your dungeon). Loot Changes: ''' We’ve added individual loot as an option! Now you can pick up and keep anything you find without feeling guilty about it. Players who prefer traditional D&D shared loot can play that way too. Players will now be able to choose which type of looting that they would like in their games. The new option of individual loot means that players will only see items that they themselves can pick up and will not see the option to loot items designated for other players. In multiplayer games, players will see which looting option has been chosen by the game host in the server browser. '''New Placeable Objects: Over 170 new placeable objects have been added for Dungeon Masters to use in their modules – Some exciting new objects include: *Mystic Circle *Inn Table *Scurrying Spiders *Impact Crater *Ruins (Pillar) *Stockades *Large Smoke (Black) *Keg Rack (Four Kegs) *Hanging Shark *Consecrated Ground *Door Collapse New Area (Village): Multiple versions of a large seaside village have been added for content creators to use in their modules. This village also includes multiple interiors. New Placeable Visual Effects: Content creators will now be able to add a variety of visual effects to their modules such as fire, smoke, spiders, mist and more. You may now create your very own apocalyptic scenario! Ambient NPC Text: Dungeon Masters now have the ability to add ambient text/dialog to NPCs. This works exactly as it does when assigning ambient text to objects. Tile Customization: DMs should now be able to better customize their cabins, villages and cities. Another cool thing is that players can also use this to customize zones/areas. For example, if you choose “mountain A” and get a random mountainous area instead of the cabin, you can toggle over to the cabin without leaving or reloading. You can even customize small city sections by swapping entire buildings in or out, adding or removing access to interior areas. Quest Changes: Dungeon Masters can now lock and unlock locations depending on the state of a particular quest. For instance if the player completes a quest to escape the burning village the dungeon master would have the option to remove that location from the player’s map. Bug Fixes: Hundreds of bugs have been squashed since out last major patch on 11/23. Here are some of the highlights! *The player stash will no longer devour player items *We forced the new Sabre-Hide Grizzly boss to eat lettuce for a week. As a result he can now fit through doors *Fixed a collision issue in Drow boss tile *Fixed item: Sunrise Cloak from using Favored Enemy *Fixed camera issues in the Grasslands S tile *Selecting an object closes the blade menu *Zoom should once again work properly during character creation *Fixed the double-fade that would occur after sparing a certain enemy’s life during the story campaign *Fixed a delay that occurred while talking to a certain halfling in the warehouse during the story campaign *Quest marker has been added to Ship Rethnor Sailor home on minimap *The texture on entrance/exit to slums has been fixed *Bodies in Slaver’s Hideout no longer disappear after leaving and returning *Fixed various “double fade” bugs in the main story campaign. *And many more! Category:Downloadable content